Map-based digital navigation has become increasingly popular. Current map-based navigation application generally recommends a route for a user from his or her current location to a destination based on certain predetermined factors and rules (e.g., time to be consumed, route length, traffic condition) specified by the application. However, the user may not choose the recommended route since it may not deemed to be a good route by the user. For example, the user may prefer a route that may be chosen by most people while planning a route from a start point to the destination. Thus route recommendation models recommending better routes may be desired.